Ukryta przed wszystkimi
by VictoriaSnape2004
Summary: Życie od samego początku nie było łatwe dla Vanessy, która została sierotą i rozdzielona od młodszego brata Harry'ego. Trafiła do rodziny czystokrwistych czarodziei, którzy zapewnili jej dach nad głową oraz wszystko, czego było jej potrzebne. Ale za to nigdy nie zapomniała tej tragicznej nocy, która powracała w snach.
1. Prolog

Opowiadanie jest w trakcie poprawiania poprzednich rozdziałów, które dodawałam. Mam nadzieję, że teraz będzie się o wiele lepiej czytać. Przepraszam za jakiekolwiek błędy, ale niestety jestem dyslektykiem i nie zawsze je zauważę.

**~*~*~**

Oparła się rękami o blat szafki kuchennej, spoglądając na bawiące się razem dzieci, które co jakiś czas kłóciły się o zabawki. Uśmiechnęła się smutno ich w stronę, przypominając sobie, że ich życie każdej chwili mogło się skończyć. A wszystko przez jedną przepowiednię dotyczącą jej rocznego syna, głoszącą, że chłopiec urodzony pod koniec lipca będzie, w stanie pokonać Czarnego Pana. Ale jak dziecko miałoby pokonać dorosłego mężczyznę, który był jednym z najpotężniejszych czarnoksiężników?- przecież było to niemożliwe, a wręcz szalone, jak zabranie jej i męża różdżki przez profesora Dumbledore'a. Przez to musieli być zdani na jego ochronę, która dla Lily wydawała się zbyt podejrzana. Owszem rzucił na ich dom zaklęcia ochronne, ale czy one były wystarczająco mocne, żeby powstrzymać Voldemorta?

\- Mamo!- usłyszała córkę, która wyglądała na wściekłą, kiedy Harry gryzł jej lalkę. Kobieta westchnęła pod nosem z myślą, że jej czas na odpoczynek właśnie się skończył. Delikatnie odepchnęła się od blatu i powędrowała szybkim krokiem do salonu.- Zniszczył moją lalkę.

\- To jeszcze dziecko skarbie, ty też taka byłaś.- odparła, biorąc na ręce swojego syna, któremu odebrała lalkę i dała ją Vanessie.- Później ją umyjemy, kiedy wasz tata przyjdzie z ważnego spotkania, z którego się przekonamy, czy będziemy mogli przenieść się w jeszcze bezpieczniejsze miejsce.

\- A tutaj nie jest bezpiecznie?

\- Nie do końca, Vanesso.- wyciągnęła do niej rękę, żeby pomóc jej podnieść się na równe nogi.- jesteś jeszcze za mała, żeby ci powiedzieć, co się dzieje. Ale wiedz, że rodzice zrobiliby wszystko dla swoich dzieci żeby były bezpieczne.

Przeczesała wolną ręką pasmo wręcz czarnych włosów córki, która szukając, jakiegoś pocieszenia przytuliła się do jej nogi. Byli za mali żeby wiedzieć, że ich życie było zagrożone tak samo, jak jej i Jamesa. Nie raz się zastanawiała, dlaczego właśnie, to jej rodzinę spotkało. Dlaczego nie mógł wybrać Longbottomów, czy też innej rodziny? Co oni zrobili złego, że teraz musieli za to płacić własnym życiem?

\- Kocham cię mamo.- usłyszała cichy głos Vanessy.

\- Ja ciebie też, jak i Harry'ego.- odparła, czując jak łzy, zbierając się w jej oczach.- Obiecuję, że jak będziesz duża, to ci wszystko wyjaśnię. Ale teraz musimy wszystko przeczekać, żeby później znowu wieźć normalne...- nie dokończyła, słysząc otwierające się z trzaskiem drzwi.- Ukryj się za mną.- nakazała szybko, chcą mimo wszystko ich ochronić przed osobą, która weszła do domu.

\- Lily gdzie jesteś!- czuła, że coś jest nie tak po krzyku Jamesa, który po chwili wpadł do salonu cały zdyszany. Spojrzała się na niego pytająco, trzymając na rękach cały czas wiercącego się ich syna.- On tu idzie... Ukryjcie się szybko na piętrze.- otwierała już usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale on jej szybko przerwał- Ja go powstrzymam na tyle, ile będę mógł.

James już dawno przestał jej przypominać tego samego dupka, co za czasów szkolnych, kiedy potrafił nękać osoby, których nie lubił. To dzięki niemu i jego przyjaciół, pogodziła się ze stratą przyjaciela, który ją zranił, mówiąc do niej „Szlamo". Każdy dobrze wychowany czarodziej nigdy by nie użył tego słowa, nawet jeśliby nie lubił danej osoby. To nie pochodzenie świadczyło, o tym jaką była czarownicą. A umiejętności, które zdobyła w czasie nauki w Hogwarcie. Nigdy się nie zastanawiała, jakby to wyglądało, gdyby ta sytuacja nie miałaby miejsca. Ale zapewne jej życie inaczej by się wtedy potoczyło.

Mężczyzna w paru krokach znalazł się przed nią, spoglądając się na nią czule. Dotknął dłonią jej mokrego od łez policzka. Nie darowałby sobie, gdyby ich stracił, czy chociażby nie spróbował ich uratować od śmierci.

\- Proszę, ukryjcie się.- mruknął miękko, całując ją po raz ostatni usta. Nie usłyszał odpowiedzi, a jedynie śmiech Harry'ego.- Ukryj nasze dzieci.

\- Ale James...- odparła, ale on ją zignorował, bo kucnął tuż przed ich córką, która się do niego przytuliła.

\- Opiekuj się mamą i Harrym. Musisz teraz być bardzo dzielna, nie zależnie co się wydarzy.- szepnął jej do ucha. Dziewczynka przytaknęła, kiedy się od niej szybko odsunął i uśmiechnął na pożegnanie.- Nie traćcie czasu.

Nie odważyła nawet się sprzeciwić, wiedząc, że miał rację. Musiała chronić ich dzieci za wszelką cenę. Chwyciła Vanessę za rękę i pociągnęła ją delikatnie za sobą. Mieli mało czasu, żeby się ukryć na tyle dobrze, żeby ich nie znalazł. Wbiegli szybko po schodach na górę, nie mając odwagi spojrzeć się za mężczyzną, który stanął przed schodami. Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozdzieli- dalej pamiętał słowa przysięgi, którą składał swojej małżonce w dniu ich ślubu. Zerknął za siebie, widząc, jak szybko zamknęli za sobą drzwi. Westchnął ciężko, zaciskając dłoń w pięść. Wszystko, co kochał, miał stracić dzisiejszego dnia. Będzie walczył, nawet jeśli nie mógłby użyć magii. Będzie walczył o swoją rodzinę na śmierć i życie.

\- Proszę!- krzyknęła kobieta szeroko rozłożonymi ramionami, mając małą nadzieję, że w taki sposób uda się jej uchronić swoje dzieci.- Weź mnie, zamiast jego. Weź mnie!

\- Odsuń się od niego, jeżeli chcesz żyć.- warknął, mierząc w nią różdżką.- Nie po ciebie tu przyszedłem, a po chłopca z przepowiedni. Więc daje ci ostatnią szansę. Odsuń się, a zlituję się nad tobą i twoim drugim bękartem.

Vanessa ze strachem wpatrywała się w zakapturzoną postać, której się bała przez jego oświetlone przez księżyc, czerwone oczy. Płacz Harry'ego rozniósł się głośno po całym pomieszczeniu, kiedy Lily ze szlochem go błagała. Zerknęła na swoją mamę, która również się na nią spojrzała z lekkim uśmiechem, mimo że się bała i wiedziała, co się zdarzy.

-Avada Kedavra!- zielony promień oświetlił cały pokój, przez co dziewczyna zamknęła szybko oczy i skuliła się ze strachu. Bała się, jak każde małe dziecko, które nie wiedziało, co się dzieje. Bała się zerknął w stronę drzwi, kiedy usłyszała głośny krzyk kobiety, która upadła na ziemię.

Zaszlochała cicho, czekając, aż ktoś po nią przyjdzie i otuli. Płacz Harry'ego robił się nie do zniesienia z każdą ubiegającą minutą. Serce zabiło jej jeszcze szybciej, kiedy usłyszała kroki na schodach i skrzypiącą podłogę na piętrze.

\- Proszę, nie rób nam krzywdy.- wyszeptała cicho, mając nadzieję, że ktoś przyszedł ich uratować. Odważyła się otworzyć oczy, które spoczęły na odzianego w czarne szaty mężczyznę. Zauważyła w jego oczach łzy, kiedy upadał z rozpaczy na kolana.- Proszę.- dodała trochę głośniej, czym zwróciła na siebie jego uwagę.

Severus otarł szybko łzy, kiedy usłyszał mimo płaczu syna Lily, dziecięcy głos. Zobaczył za łóżeczkiem, wpatrującą się w niego małą dziewczynkę, która leżała na ziemi. Nie wiedział, skąd ona się tu wzięła w szczególności w tych okolicznościach. Podniósł się na chwiejących nogach i spokojnym krokiem do niej podszedł, nie chcąc w żadnym razie przestraszyć ją jeszcze bardziej. Usiadł na ziemi nie daleko Vanessy, która odsunęła się aż do zimnej ściany.

\- Nic ci nie zrobię.- powiedział miękko, słysząc, jak jego głos drży. Jego serce rozbiło się na milion kawałków, wiedząc, że jego miłość życia oddała życie za własnego syna. Wyciągnął ku niej rękę.- obiecuję, nic ci nie zrobię.

\- Dlaczego mama nie potrafi się podnieść?- usłyszał, co sprawiło, że cały sparaliżował, słysząc „mama" z jej ust. Lily miała drugie dziecko?- A pomoże jej pan wstać?

\- Tak pomogę.- obiecał. Wiedząc, że nie było to już możliwe, żeby jej pomóc.

Vanessa złapała za jego dłoń, dzięki czemu pomógł jej wyjść z kryjówki. Nie znała go, a nawet i nie widziała, żeby kiedykolwiek przyszedł do jej domu. Usadził ją delikatnie na swoich kolanach i objął szczelnie, dzięki czemu poczuła się znaczniej bezpiecznie. Przytuliła się do jego klatki piersiowej, zaciskając małe rączki na jego szacie. Nie czuł się komfortowo, czując czyjś dotyk na sobie. Miał z tym złe wspomnienia, o których do tej pory chciał zapomnieć. Ale nie było to łatwe.

\- Już nic wam nie grozi, zaraz ktoś przyjdzie, żeby was stąd zabrać.- powiedział, zerkając najpierw na nią, a następnie na Chłopca-Który-Przeżył.

Śmierć Potterów była wyłącznie jego winą, to on zdradził Czarnemu Panu przepowiednię. To on błagał na kolanach Dumbledore'a ukazując skruchę i błagając go, o uratowanie wyłącznie Lily. Czy już na tyle stracił człowieczeństwo, że nie obchodziło go życie jej dzieci, za które oddała własne życie? Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że nie było to prawdą. Był zwykłym potworem, który nie zasługiwał na żadne wybaczenie.


	2. Rozdział 1

-Tu wiedźma, tam wiedźma, czas je złapać w sieć. Hej, wiedźmo, zła wiedźmo, na patyku leć.- zaśpiewała, uśmiechając się szeroko do bruneta, któremu wiązała grubym sznurem nogę.

\- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby był to dobry pomysł Vanesso...- jęknął chłopak, który nerwowo spoglądał w dół z wysokiego drzewa. Czasami bał się nie dlatego, że była straszna. Ale tego, co mogła wykombinować z nudów. Zresztą jak teraz.

-... A druga z nich na stryczku powieszona.- zacisnęła mocniej sznur, przez co usłyszała, jak Cedric łapczywie nabiera powietrza do płuc.

Odsunęła się kawałek od niego, przytrzymując się o grubą gałąź z drzewa, żeby nie spaść. Nie widziała nic złego w tej zabawie, którą wymyśliła kilka minut temu. Przecież nikt nikogo nie będzie naprawdę wieszał, no może do czasu. Przynajmniej zadbała o jego wszelkie bezpieczeństwo, kiedy zepchnie go na dół. Ciotka z wujkiem złapaliby się za głowę, a następnie dali szlaban do końca życia za to, że chce powiesić syna sąsiadów. Ale przynajmniej wymyśliła dobre wytłumaczenie, które będzie mogła użyć przy uratowaniu swojego tyłka. Pociągnęła za koniec sznurka, przymocowanego mocno do gałęzi.

\- Karku nie złamiesz, co najwyżej nogę.- pocieszyła go na swój sposób.

\- Marne pocieszenie.- odparł, cały drżąc, jak galareta.- To nie ty skaczesz, a ja...

\- ...Sam się zgodziłeś okropna wiedźmo, niech Bóg zbawi przez twoje powieszenie duszę nieczystą.- podniosła ręce ku niebu, czując, jak jasne promienie słońca otulając jej ciało.

\- Za bardzo się wcieliłaś w rolę.- odrzekł.

Z kim on się przyjaźni- pomyślał, trzymając się oburącz grubego pnia. Vanesse poznał, mając zaledwie cztery lata, kiedy rodzice zabrali go do państwa Fawley na herbatę. Była nieśmiała i wszystkiego się bała. Najmniejszego szmeru za nią, czy też głośnego śmiechu, który przypominał jej moment śmierci matki. Rodzice dopiero później mu wytłumaczyli, kim ona jest i co musiała przejść w takim młodym wieku. Cedricowi aż żal ściskał serce, widząc ją w takim stanie. Dlatego codziennie uciekał z domu, żeby pobyć z nią czas. Miał za dobre serce, a w szczególności, jak ona go o coś prosiła. Nie potrafił odmówić jej spojrzeniu, którym zawsze się patrzała, gdy coś chciała.

\- Gotowy?- usłyszał głośne i pewne pytanie. Westchnął ciężko, przymykając oczy, wiedząc, co za chwile się z nim stanie. Skinął delikatnie głową i po chwili poczuł na swoich ramionach jej ciepłe dłonie.- Wiedźma złapana, na śmierć skazana.- wyszeptała cicho do jego ucha.- Umiem świetnie wcielać się w role, Cedric.- dodała z lekkim uśmiechem.

Popchnęła go niespodziewanie, przez co krzyknął głośno i machał na wszystkie strony rękami, chcąc się czegoś złapać. Myślał, że zaraz zginie, widząc, jak ziemia zaczęła się szybko ku niemu zbliżać. Raczej on do niej. Będąc przygotowany na twardy upadek, zakrył dłońmi twarz, nie chcąc na to wszystko patrzeć. Jedynie szarpnięcie w lewej nodze, uświadomiło mu, że linia go uratowała.

\- Tłum krzyczy z radości, że straszna wiedźma zawisła!- klaskała dłońmi do momentu, kiedy nie poczuła pieczenia. Pokłoniła się jeszcze do wymyślonego tłumu, który obserwował całe to zajście. Vanessa była dobrze znana ze swojej bujnej wyobraźni, będącą dla niej jedyną odskocznią od prawdziwego życia. Dzięki tej umiejętności mogła kontrolować swoje wszystkie sny, czy też koszmary powracające cały czas do śmierci rodziców. Do dziś pamiętała śmiech, krzyk czy też głośny płacz. Trauma na całe życie.

Zeszła powoli z wysokiego drzewa, przytrzymując się gałęzi wyrastających z pnia. Ciotka Anna nigdy, ale to przenigdy nie była zadowolona, wiedząc, że wchodziła na wysokie drzewa. Pani Fawley wywodziła się ze starej daty, jak i jej przekonania. Uważała, że dziewczynki powinny mocno stąpać po ziemi, porównując do chłopców. Innego zdania jednak był pan Fawley, który za każdym razem kłócił się o to ze swoją małżonką. Ale nie dało się ukryć, że oboje kochają Vanessę jak własną córkę, której nigdy nie było im dane mieć. W pewnym momencie zeskoczyła na długą złotą trawę, rosnącą obok wysokiego dębu. Strzepnęła szybko z błękitniej sukienki brud i szybko pobiegła do Cedrica, który próbował się złapać sznura.

\- Pomożesz?- powiedział błagalnym głosem, patrząc się na nią do góry nogami.

Złapała go za ramiona i uniosła go do góry, na tyle ile potrafiła. Nie było to łatwe zadanie, zważywszy, że Cedric był od niej wyższy o głowę i zdecydowanie cięższy. Samej zechciało się takiej zabawy, to teraz musiała po niej sprzątać tylko nie zwłoki, a żywego chłopaka. Jakby nie brzmiało to i tak dziwnie. Zacisnęła mocno zęby, kiedy brakowało zaledwie kilka centrymetrum żeby się złapał.

\- Nie złapię tego...

\- Złapiesz albo ciebie tu zostawię.- warknęła, kiedy z ostatnich resztek siły go popchnęła. To wystarczyło żeby się złapał i spojrzał na nią z wyrzutami.- No widzisz, złapałeś, a teraz dzięki temu się uwolnisz.- pochyliła się do prawej nogi i z białej skarpetki wyciągnęła scyzoryk.- Uprzedzając na twoje pytanie, skąd ja to wzięłam, to wiedz, że z gabinetu wujka.- podała mu otwarte narzędzie, którym mógł się uwolnić.

\- Ostrzejszego się nie dało znaleźć?- wzruszyła ramionami, dając mu do zrozumienia, że „nie" dała rady znaleźć. Musiał sobie poradzić z tym, co miał no, chyba że chciał wisieć na tym drzewie, nie wiadomo ile.

Mruknęła sennie, czując jasne promienie letniego słońca padające na jej twarz. Lato pod koniec wakacji było naprawdę piękne, jakby chciało niej i innych pożegnać, kiedy wyjadą na dziesięć miesięcy do Hogwartu. Dla niej i dla Cedrica będzie to rozpoczęcie nowego rozdziału w ich życiu, którym była nauka w jednej z najlepszej szkole magii na świecie. Nie raz się zastanawiała na tym, jak to wszystko będzie wyglądać. Czy zostanie przydzielona do Slytherinu, jak marzyła od samego początku? Czy do Gryffindoru skąd wywodzą się jej rodzice? W końcu była córką Gryffonów, którzy swoją odwagą i poświęceniem udowodnili wszystkim, że warto trzymać się swoich racji. Oddali własne życie dla Vanessy i Harry'ego, żeby mogli przeżyć. Byli dla większości czarodziei bohaterami, jak i głupcami, którzy nie wybrali życia. Obróciła się na drugi bok i otworzyła oczy, spoglądając na szafkę nocną, na której leżały stare książki. Pozory mogły czasem mylić, jeżeli chodziło o młodą pannę Potter. Usłyszała pukanie do drzwi, za których po utworzeniu wyłonił się starszy mężczyzna. Powitał ją z uśmiechem, kiedy zwróciła na niego uwagę.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie obudziłem.- odparł, wchodząc do środka.

\- Nie.- mruknęła, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. Ziewnęła, zakrywając dłonią usta, że również po chwili się uśmiechnąć w jego stronę.- Coś się stało?- zapytała.

Mężczyzna jedynie pokiwał przecząco głową i usiadł na brzegu łóżka. Czas za szybko gnał, co mógł stwierdzić na podstawie Vanessy, która już nie była małym dzieckiem, jakie przyniosła im pod opiekę Minerwa.

\- Dwudziesty pierwszy sierpnia, mówi ci to coś?

\- Nie za bardzo.- odrzekła, starając się przypomnieć, co dzisiaj jest takiego ważnego, skoro się o to ją pytał.

\- Trzeba kupić ci książki, kufer...

\- Ulica Pokątna!- krzyknęła, przypominając sobie, że dzisiaj miała wybrać się wraz z ciotką na zakupy. Z jej zapominalstwem jeszcze kiedyś zapomni zabrać ze sobą głowy. Usłyszała cichy chichot, który wcale nie pomógł, a jedynie ją zdenerwował.

\- Radziłbym ci szybko się zbierać do wyjścia, bo ciotka nie będzie na ciebie czekać nieskończoność. Ja tylko pomogłem ci uniknąć pobudki zimną wodą, którą szykowała żeby cię oblać.- powiedział we własnej obronie. Vanessa spojrzała się na niego z uniesioną brwią.- A ten sznur z polowanie wiedźm usunąłem z drzewa w ostatniej chwili. Myślisz, że ja nie wiem, na jakie durne pomysły wpadacie? Porównując synów od Molly i Artura, a waszą dwójkę, to oni zdecydowanie są aniołkami.

\- Ale ja przynajmniej nie straszę małych dzieci pająkami.- odrzekła, przypominając sobie akcję w Norze, kiedy pluszaka od Rona zamienili w ogromnego pająka.- To teraz wujku zastanów się, kto jest aniołkiem.

Otwierał już usta żeby coś powiedzieć, ale natychmiast zamilkł. Vanessa dobrze wiedziała, co miała powiedzieć, żeby zakończyć tą i tak dziwną dyskusję. Przechytrzyła go i niech mu Merlin świadkiem, że ona jest urodzoną Ślizgonką.


	3. Rozdział 2

Zerknęła w stronę ciotki, stojącej obok młodej kobiety, która tak jak ona trzymała zestaw podręczników do szkoły. Vanessa niecierpliwiła się, czekając obok wyjścia ze sklepu na ulicę Pokątną. Westchnęła ciężko, chowając dłonie w obu kieszeniach, odwracając się na pięcie w stronę ogromnego regału wypełnionego po brzegi książkami. Zrobiła kilka kroków do przodu i sięgnęła po pierwszą z brzegu. „Eliksiry dla zaawansowanych"- przeczytała opis na skórzanej okładce, która na pierwszy rzut zniechęcała, żeby ktokolwiek ją kupował. Jak każdy w świecie magii miała styczność z niektórymi eliksirami, kiedy była chora, czy też jak coś niechcący sobie złamała. W Hogwarcie Eliksiry będą jej obowiązkowym przedmiotem, którego będzie ją uczył niejaki profesor Severus Snape. Charlie wiele o nim wspominał, ale nie tak dobrze, jak innych profesorów. Podobno Snape był naczelnym nietoperzem, będący bezlitosny dla innych uczniów oprócz swoich podopiecznych. Aż strach ją zżerał z myślą, że będzie ją uczył.

\- Vanesso.- usłyszała wołanie, odłożyła szybko książkę i odwróciła się do starszej kobiety.- Na czytasz się jeszcze w domu, kiedy dorwiesz podręczniki.- uśmiechnęła się, na co panna Potter przewróciła oczami. Podeszła do niej i obie wyszły na zewnątrz.- Co ci jeszcze brakuje?

\- Różdżki i kota...

\- Kota? Myślałam, że weźmiesz sowę.- powiedziała zdziwiona jej decyzją w sprawie przyszłego pupila.- Przemyślałaś to?- zapytała. Vanessa przytaknęła, przeciskając się innych czarodziei, którzy również odwiedzili Pokątną. Od początku, wiedziała, co chce kupić. Owszem sowy były bardzo przydatne, jeżeli chodziło o wysyłanie listów do bliskich lub na odwrót. Ale chciała mieć kogoś, do kogo będzie mogła w każdej chwili się przytulić.

\- Jestem w stu procentach pewna, że chce kota.- rzekła, zatrzymując się po dłuższej wędrówce przed sklepem pana Ollivandera.- Wchodzisz ze mną, czy będziesz na mnie czekać?

\- Zaczekaj na mnie przed Eeylopa lub koło lodziarni, bo muszę jeszcze coś załatwić.- odparła, wyciągają sakiewkę z pieniędzmi z kieszeni.- Tu masz na różdżkę i kota, a reszta powinna ci wystarczyć na lody.- podała jej z lekkim uśmiechem, żeby po chwili zniknąć w tłumie.

Dziewczyna podniosła brew do góry, będąc zdziwiona dziwnym zachowaniem cioci. Nie wspominała jej wcześniej, że ma coś załatwienia. Co to mogło być?- pomyślała, zaciekawiona całą tę sytuację. Najwidoczniej musiała coś ukrywać przed nią, skoro nie powiedziała, co i jak. Vanessa zrobiła małe kroki w tył i odwróciła się do drzwi, które następnie otworzyła. Kichnęła cicho, czując unoszący się kurz w całym pomieszczeniu.

\- Na zdrowie.- odparł właściciel, stojąc za ladą. Wcześniej go nie zauważyła, rozglądając się po sklepie. Nigdy wcześniej nie była w środku, nawet jeśli miała wiele okazji żeby tu zajrzeć.- Żyjemy w świecie, w którym jest się albo dobrym, albo złym. Przyznasz mi chyba rację panno Potter?

\- Nie zupełnie.- powiedziała zdziwiona. Obcy dla niej człowiek, który zresztą nie widział jej nigdy na własne oczy, a mimo tego wie kim, jest. Czyżby tak szybko roznosiły się plotki o tym, że idzie do Hogwartu?- Można też być pomiędzy. Dobry może stać się złym, a zły dobrym.- odpowiedziała na to podchwytliwe pytanie, które zapewne miało mu ocenić jaka była.

\- Czyli uważasz, że przyszłości każdy nas może zejść na złą ścieżkę?- zapytał, na co Vanessa przytaknęła.- Ciekawe.- mruknął do siebie, wyciągając z szuflady linijkę krawiecką. Machnął dłonią, żeby do niego podeszła. Na początku nie wiedziała, o co może chodzić mężczyźnie. Ale dopiero po chwili zrozumiała, dlaczego były mu jej wymiary.- Która z dłoni ukazuje zdolności magiczne?

\- Jestem obu ręczna, ale przeważnie używam prawej.- podała mu dłoń, obserwując pana Ollivandera, który wykonywał swoją pracę bardzo sumiennie. Z doborem odpowiedniej różdżki dla czarodzieja, a raczej człowieka do różdżki nie było takie łatwe. Do tego między innymi przydawały się umiejętności, jakie mieli sprzedawcy różdżek.

Czuła narastający stres, mimo że chodziło tylko o różdżkę. A co jeśli żadna mnie nie wybierze?- czarne scenariusze miała, których nie mogła odpędzić ze swoich myśli. Cedric zapewne, gdyby ją teraz widział, to by się z niej śmiał. On porównując do Vanessy, był już przygotowany do Hogwartu, który zbliżał się małymi krokami coraz bardziej. Dziesięć miesięcy poza domem i niewidywania się z rodziną, nie licząc wysyłania do nich listów, bo na kartce papieru, a na żywo była duża różnica. Vanessa nawet nie spostrzegła się, kiedy pan Ollivander zniknął za regałami, żeby zabrać ze sobą czerwone pudełko.

\- Pańską matkę, wybrała różdżka z rdzeniem włosa jednorożca. Może i tobie będzie również pisana?- powiedział zaciekawiony, podając do jej dłoni różdżkę. Sądził, że młoda panna Potter mogła odziedziczyć umiejętności magiczne, co Lily. Były niemalże jak dwie krople wody, w których widział wielki potencjał.- No machnij.- rozkazał, że Vanessa ścisnęła dłoń na różdżce i obróciła się w stronę wazonu, który po chwili roztrzaskał się na milion kawałków.- Zdecydowanie, to nie ta.

Dziewczyna ze wstydem spojrzała się na bałagan, który zrobiła. Odłożyła szybko różdżkę na ladę. Pierwsza próba nie zawsze się udawała. Rzadko się zdarzało, że od razu różdżka wybierała czarodzieja.

\- To może ta? Wykonana z Cedra, włókno ze smoczego serca, 16 i 1/2 cala.- mruknął, trzymając ją w dłoni. Zerknął na nią, widząc, jak wpatrują się z błyskiem w oczach. Czyżby była to ta? Podał ją Vanessie.

Przymknęła oczy, czując wirującą wokół niej magii zaraz po tym, jak wzięła różdżkę do ręki. Nie potrafiła opisać, togo uczucie, które jej towarzyszyło. Ale jedno mogła potwierdzić.- było to coś niesamowitego.

\- To nie czarodziej wybiera różdżki, bo to właśnie ona musi wybrać.- odparł, uśmiechając się pogodnie w jej stronę.- Wierzę, że pani stworzy z nią w przyszłości niezwykłą więź.

\- Też w to wierzę.- odpowiedziała, nie spuszczając wzroku z czarnej ozdobnej różdżki. W końcu mogła siebie nazwać, że jest pełno prawną czarownicą, która z czasem nabierze doświadczenia. Magia od samego początku płynęła w jej żyłach i było to kwestią czasu, kiedy będzie mogła z niej korzystać.

Za nim wyszła ze sklepu, zapłaciła mężczyźnie odpowiednią kwotę za swoją różdżkę, którą schowała w dużej kieszeni płaszcza. Nie wybaczyłaby sobie, gdyby już pierwszego dnia by ją zgubiła. Wujostwo zabiliby ją za to. A Vanessa chciała jeszcze sobie pożyć na tym świecie w świętym spokoju. Była tak daleko w myślach, że nie zauważyła przed sobą mężczyzny, na którego wpadła. Nie podniosła wzroku, słysząc, jak ten ktoś na nią warczy i chwyta ją z całej siły za ramię.

\- Uważaj, jak chodzisz.- usłyszała męski głos, który nie należał do najprzyjemniejszych.

~*~*~

Pomachała ze smutnym uśmiechem w stronę państwa Fawley, którzy stali przytuleni się do siebie na peronie 9 i 3/4. Nie tylko jej było ciężko z rozłąką na tak długi okres. Vanessa najchętniej zabrałaby ich ze sobą, ale nie było to możliwe, nawet jeśli by tego chciała. Czarodzieje, którzy skończyli swoją edukację, nie mogli wrócić do szkoły po raz kolejny. Jedynym rozwiązaniem było, zostanie profesorem, czy też innym ważnym pracownikiem. Tylko nielicznym się udało. Będzie tęsknić za nimi każdego dnia, spędzonych poza domem. Bała się usamodzielnić i odpowiadać wyłącznie za siebie, kiedy coś się stanie.

Cedric stanął obok niej i uśmiechnął się do niej pociesznie. Vanessa spojrzała się na swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, który chwycił ją za dłoń. Mieli siebie i oboje zawsze będą mogli na sobie polegać, mimo że każdy z nich może trafić do innych domów. Brunet o szarych oczach był urodzonym Puchonem, który nie mógłby przejść obok potrzebujących.

\- Będzie dobrze.- odparł, wpatrując się w jej oczy. Nie potrafił patrzeć na jej smutną twarz.- Zobaczysz ich, za nim się obejrzysz.- obiecał.


	4. Rozdział 3

Pociąg zatrzymał się na stacji Hogsmeade późnym wieczorem, kiedy gwiazdy i księżyc wznosiły się na niebie, a lekki wiatr powiewał ich czarne szaty. Vanessa stanęła obok przyjaciela, który rozglądał się zaciekawiony po całym miejscu. Może i Hogwart był następnym przystankiem na ich liście, ale nie przeszkadzało, to w zapoznaniu się z miejscem. Przewróciła oczami, kiedy wskazał jej na powozy ciągnięte przez bardzo dziwne konie. Nie widziała w tym nic nadzwyczajnego jak on czy inni. Usłyszeli piski na przodzie, kiedy niedaleko przed nimi stanął wysoki mężczyzna z owłosioną twarzą. Spojrzał się po nich wszystkich, podnosząc dłoń, w której trzymał lampion.

\- Tylko tyle was jest?- zapytał głośno, wpatrując się na ich przerażone twarzy. Jedynie Fred i George śmieli się pod nosem, spoglądając na siebie.- Jestem Rubeus Hagrid, strażnik kluczy i gajowy w Hogwarcie.- przedstawił się, a następnie, jak gdyby nic odwrócił się do nich tyłem.- Wszyscy pierwszoroczni za mną!- zawołał.

Vanessa, jak i inni powędrowali za pół olbrzymem, który prowadził ich do wąskiej ścieżki w głąb ciemnego lasu. Jedynym światłem dla nich było jasne niebo i małe światełko z jego lampy. Musieli uważać, żeby nie zahaczyć nogą o wyrastający z ziemi korzenie, przez które mogliby upaść na ziemię. Dziewczyna nie była pewna, ile szli w tej dziczy, słysząc bicie własnego serca i odgłosów dochodzących wokół nich. Myślała na samym początku, że do Hogwartu pojadą powozem, a nie będą iść za przerażającym gajowym, który prowadził ich nie wiadomo gdzie.

\- Nie ociągać się. Hogwart jest zaraz za tym zakrętem.- wskazał na kończącą się ścieżkę, z której mogli dostrzec taflę wody. Hagrid przyspieszył kroki, żeby stanąć nad urwiskiem z uśmiechem, widząc w oddali swój dom. Zachęcił ich, żeby podeszli bliżej.- Hogwart jest na wyciągnięcie ręki.

Zrobiła kilka kroków do przodu, stając obok Hagrida, który się na nią spojrzał. Na początku myślał, że ma jakieś omamy, widząc jedenastoletnią Lily. Ale nie zgadzał mu się kolor włosów i oczu, które jedynie po części od niej odziedziczyła. Po raz pierwszy wolał zamilknąć, żeby niczego jej nie wypaplać, co z jego strony było prawdopodobne. Zauważył na twarzy dziewczyny delikatny uśmiech, spoglądając na wznoszący się po drugiej stronie zamek z wieloma basztami i wieżyczkami. Temu urokowi dawała również pełnia, która swoim jasnym blaskiem oświetlała cały teren, a spokojna tafla wody stała się jej lustrzanym odbiciem. Nie musieli używać magii, żeby zobaczyć ją na własne oczy.

Cedric złapał za ramię Vanessy, która była wpatrzona na Hogwart. Nie zostawiłby ją tutaj samą, kiedy oni mieli przepłynąć łódkami na drugą stronę. Jako że był najstarszy, musiał mieć na nią oko i pilnować, żeby nic się jej nie stało. Pomógł swojej przyjaciółce zejść na dół, gdzie znajdowały się łódki, do których musieli wsiąść czwórkami. Niestety szczęście im nie dopisało, siadając obok Weasleyów.

~*~*~

Czuła, że zaraz zamarznie z zimna, stojąc obok również mokrego Cedrica. Musieli być niezłą sensacją z bliźniakami, którzy siedzieli z uśmiechem na twarzy przy stole Gryffindoru. Obiecała sobie, że jeszcze się na nich zemści za ich genialny plan. Ale przynajmniej została uratowana przez wielką kałamarnicę, która nie pozwoliła jej utonąć. Vanessa panicznie bała się wody i nie potrafiła pływać, na tyle żeby uratować swoje życie. Miała traumę z dzieciństwa, w których również uczestniczyli Fred i George.

\- Cedric Diggory.- usłyszeli oboje profesor McGonagall, która wyczytała go z pergaminu. Starsza kobieta spojrzała się po nich wszystkich, w oczekiwaniu wyznaczona osoba wyjdzie z szeregów.

\- No leć.- szepnęła cicho Vanessa, popychając lekko szatyna do przodu. Usłyszała, jak nabiera gwałtownie powietrza do płuc, kiedy szedł w stronę trójnożnego stołka. Zasiadł na wyznaczonym miejscu jak poprzednicy. Zadrżał, kiedy kobieta założyła na jego głowie tiarę, która wierciła się na wszystkie strony.

\- Hufflepuff!- krzyknęła bez zastanowienia, jakby wiedziała, że chłopak od samego początku tam pasował. Widziała, jak jego twarz rozluźnia się, słysząc ostateczny werdykt. Ale również po chwili się uśmiechnął, słysząc oklaski od swojego nowego domu i Vanessy, czekającą na swoją kolej.

Oczekująco spojrzała się w stronę starej tiary, która w niedługim czasie również miała ją przydzielić. Denerwowała się z każdą ubiegającą minutą, kiedy przed nią zostały przydzielane kolejne osoby. Czyżby w ogóle nie znajdowała się na liście?- pomyślała zrozpaczona. Obawiała się, że jej przyjazd tutaj było zwykłą pomyłką. Westchnęła ciężko, rozglądając się na wszystkie strony. Została tylko ona. Zagryzła delikatnie dolną wargę, czując, jak wszyscy wpatrują się na z zaciekawieniem. Nie lubiła być w centrum uwagi.

\- Vanessa Potter.- nie rozumiała, dlaczego wszystkie rozmowy ucichły, kiedy kobieta wyczytała jej imię. Wzruszyła ramionami i jak gdyby nic, zajęła miejsce. Zerknęła w stronę przyjaciela, nie zwracając uwagi, że miała na głowie tiarę.

\- Potter... Potter.- usłyszała tuż nad sobą.- Dziewczynka ukryta przed wszystkimi. Trudny, bardzo trudny wybór...- tiara zamilkła na dłuższą chwilę, mamrocząc coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem. Nie była pewna, gdzie ją przydzielić, żeby wydobyć z niej to, co najlepsze. Miała to coś w sobie, że w przyszłości dokona czegoś, czego inni się nie potrafili. Ale nie mógł porównywać jej potęgi do Chłopca-Który-Przeżył- ... niech będzie Slytherin!- krzyknęła pewna swojego wyboru, widząc w niej coś, czego inni nie mogliby zobaczyć na własne oczu.

Jej wzrok spoczął na jednym z czterech stołu, który wiwatował równie mocno, jak ktoś został do niego przydzielony. Została Ślizgonką. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, zeskakując z trójnożnego stołka zaraz po tym, jak profesor McGonagall zabrała z jej głowy tiarę. Miała dziwne wrażenie, że kobieta była nią rozczarowana. Dlaczego, skoro nawet jeszcze nic nie zrobiła. Powędrowała szybko do stołu Slytherinu, zerkając co chwilę za siebie w stronę stołu przeznaczonego dla profesorów. Usiadła na wolnym miejscu obok dwóch Ślizgonek, które o czymś rozmawiały z szeptem. Musiały się znacznie wcześniej znać, mimo że były również pierwszorocznymi jak Vanessa. Ale w świecie czystokrwistych czarodziei było to normalne, że znali się od małego. A dziewczyna miała jedynie przyjemność poznać państwo Weasley i Diggory, bo przeważnie było ukrywane jej istnienie.

Cedric nie miał tego problemu, co panna Potter, bo od razu nawiązał nowe znajomości. Nie bał się odezwać do innych, mimo że, jak i Vanessa był półkrwi. W czym tu złego?- nie każdy miał możliwość wychowywania się w rodzinie czystej krwi, co nie było wcale hańbą, jak myśleli inni. Hańbą mogło się stać świadomość, że Mugolak mógłby być lepszy od nich samych. Pomachał w jej stronę, ale go nie zauważyła, będąc zajęta, spoglądając w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego, a dokładniej na mężczyznę odzianego w czarne szaty. Sam zbladł z myślą, że eliksiry będą dla niego koszmarem. W innej sytuacji była Vanessa, która będzie miała znacznie z górki. Bo w końcu to Snape jest opiekunem domu Salazara Slytherina, jakby nie mówią.

Dlaczego te oczy wydawały się jej takie znajome?- rozmyślała, wpatrując się na nieznajomego mężczyznę, którego musiała widzieć w swoim życiu więcej niż jeden raz.


End file.
